Honestly Cooper
by xMidnightCanoeRide
Summary: "What does she have that I don't. I'm better then her. I have the clothes and the same hair and eyes." - Portlyn. "You don't have the rock."- Sonny. A fluffy little one-shot.


Stepping onto the set a small brunette stared in awe as she realized it was her face of the billboard now. She was positive he had seen it by now. Giggling as she followed the short balding man, Marshal she recalled him telling her. Following him down the hallway and into a So Random prop house she looked around the room curiously before turning back to Marshal and gave him a smile.  
>She wandered around the set and finally came across the only two boys that were part of the show.<p>

"Hi there." The dark skinned boy said with a suave smirk. Sonny only giggled before nodding hello. Her own little smirk formed when she realized he was going to hit on her for a while unless she told them earlier then planned but she didn't want to spoil her secret.

The larger pale skin boy greeted her next asking her if she liked cheese in which she replied with a duh and a large blinding smile. The two boys looked at her before grinning they had a new food buddy in their eyes and possible a girlfriend.

Except she never told them that she was already taken. "I'm Nico that's Grady." The taller one of the two said with another suave smirk.

"Sonny... Sonny Co-Monroe." She said almost letting her secret slip. The two looked at her funny for a second but brushed it off when she gave a smile and shrug. "Where are the others?" she asked looking around curiously.

Watching as the two girls she had asked about came through the door. Well one being shoved and the other being squeezed against the door.

"The blond is Tawni and the short one is Zora... she's like a mini genius." Grady said cutting of Nico from any chance of talking to her.

Tawni didn't notice Sonny at first and complained about her Mocha Coco Mocha lipstick being almost gone before she realized there was someone else in the room aside from the normally three other cast members. "Are you lost sweetie?" Tawni asked Sonny as soon as she walked over. Tawni thinking that Sonny was a lost fan hoped she'd leave and they'd find the ugly girl who had replaced one of her dear friends Mandy.

Sonny rolled her eyes and shook her head no. "Actually I'm the new girl." She shrugged.

"Oh."

"I'm Zora. Don't touch my sarcophagus." She said eying Sonny before giving a approved nod.

Sonny only stared for a second before shrugging and glanced back at Tawni who seemed to look annoyed until the boys called Sonny over and asked if she wanted to go get lunch and they'd show her around.

Sonny nodded before smirking and lifting her hand to her necklace that laid under her shirt. Humming under her breath she ducked her head when she saw Chad for the first time. She knew he did know she was coming soon he just didn't know when.

* * *

><p>Almost a week had passed and she managed to avoid Chad despite him always showing up to her table at lunch and insulting her cast. Sonny laughed when she heard one of the insults she recalled it from a long long time ago she had heard a bully say it to her and Chad himself comforted her.<p>

Smirking as she noticed Chad freeze and turn back to them she waited till his eyes scanned the table before letting a big dazzling smile out. "Hi Chaddy." She said with a squeal. Her cast and his stared he always snapped when someone called him Chaddy but he didn't when she did. He walked back over to her table before pulling her out of her chair and over his shoulder.

"POOPER!" her cast yelled.

"Chad put me down! Ohhh. Don't drop me you idiot!" Sonny's yells were heard. Quieting down once he placed her on her own two feet she didn't have time to question why he had done what he did.

His lips smashed into hers and kissed her roughly. Sonny sighed before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled back. "Hi." She whispered as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Hi." He whispered back.

"You almost pissed in your pants hearing me laugh."

"I thought I was hearing things... I though you weren't suppose to be here for another week."

"Mmmhm... They asked me to come in earlier and I also kinda wanted to shock you." She whispered looking up at him through her eye lashes. He knew he was in trouble with the small brunette but he didn't say anything else he had let her forgive him first.

"So. How are we going to explain to the casts... I hear you've got quite a feud between the two shows why?"

"Maddy claimed I fucked her."

"Who?"

"The chick that left... Which I of course never did and the Studio saw I was right."

"I see.. and how does that equal feuding casts?"

"Blondie believes everything the psycho told her and drove a wedge between Chasity and Portlyn and her friendship..."

"Oh..."

"So It's just pretty much carried on to each others cast hating each other... and I'm tired of yelling at them to get along... It's a team effort." Chad murmured kissing Sonny's forehead before leaning his for head agains her's again.

* * *

><p>"Sonny! Are you alright. Pooper didn't hurt you did he?"<p>

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure... He just like randomly kidnapped you. We should tell mister Condor that Chad held you hostage."

"He didn't hold me hostage we needed to talk."

"Talk? You just met him."

"Actually no... He's part of the reason why I'm here... I kinda have a bone to pick with him and I've been pretty much dying to be part of So random for the longest time..."

"Wait... I'm confused."

"I've known Chad since before Mackenzie Falls and So Random. I had to yell at him about something." Sonny sighed before digging into her bag for something.

"Oh... Wait... you guys knew each other?"

* * *

><p>Sonny giggled as she followed Chad into the commissary the next afternoon. They walked hand in hand. Jaws dropped as Sonny leaned against Chad's shoulder and he let her. A smirk crossed Chad's face when he watched Portlyn and Tawni's eyes widen. He had known Portlyn had a thing for him but he refused her every time.<p>

Portlyn gasped then glared at Sonny who shrugged and glanced up at Chad who looked back at her and kissed her forehead softly before steering her towards the line of people waiting on food.

Whispers erupted from all around them as they watched the couple. On lookers looked curiously at them as Sonny whispered something in Chad's ear which made him frown but nod and Sonny squeal loudly before throwing her arms around his neck. The frown on Chad's face changed and he smiled as his hand rested on her lower back.

Smirking Chad grabbed the tray of food set in front of them and felt Sonny tuck her hand around his arm as he lead them to a table for two away from their casts. Sonny laughed as Chad set the tray down and pulled a chair for her. Eying him carefully she sat down and smiled at him as he sat down from across from her.

Laughing as she ate the french fry Chad offered her from his hand. She felt amazing after almost six months without being able to see him.

* * *

><p>Eating their lunch had started some tension between the cast and themselves. Sonny's cast asked her every single question known to man about her and Chad's display at lunch. Avoiding any question she'd duck out of the room or just simply ignore them.<p>

Finally later towards the end of the day Chad showed up and Sonny bounced up out off the couch in the prop house and instantly greeted Chad with a kiss and wrapped herself into his side. "Happy birthday." She whispered as she nipped at his ear. Chad shook his head and pulled himself away before she could get to intimate with him. Sonny only pouted before curling back into him. Her cast looked at them confused before noticing Sonny motioning them to follow them.

The cast followed the couple out into the parking lot where Chad's cast stood just as confused. The two casts let out cries of anger but quieted down when Chad and Sonny both put their hands up and frowned.

"What are you doing with a random Chad. You said you'd never date a random." Portlyn said snapping at her crush. Chad shrugged but smirked as Tawni glared at Sonny then at Portlyn. "And why did you drag that horrible cast out here with your little girlfriend fling?" she added.

Sonny snorted before hearing Tawni pretty much say the same thing about her with Chad. "Mmhm. Chad- babe. Clearly these people can't see." Sonny murmured low enough for him to hear. Chad only chuckled before lifting up Sonny's left hand and kissed it softly. He smirked when Chasity caught sight of their hands and smiled widely cause she understood now. She was on Chad's side and didn't understand why they were fighting in the first place if it was Tawni and Portlyn's fault to being with.

Portlyn huffed before walking up to the couple. "What does she have that I don't. I'm better then her. I have the clothes and the same hair and eyes." Portlyn listed off stuff before Sonny snorted again. "What?"

"You don't have the rock though..." She said simply before giving another dazzling smile.

"Wha?"

Sonny shrugged before lifting her hand up for Portlyn to see.

"Th-tha-that ring is a fake. It's got to be a fake. You can't possibly be together you just met." Portlyn stuttered. Tawni pushed her way over to Sonny and looked at the ring before glaring even more at her.

"You to young! Your not together."

Chad this time let a low unamused chuckle out. "And since when has a nearly ten year relationship been to young?" He asked glancing at the two girls standing in front of them.

"TEN YEARS" Portlyn shrieked unhappily as Sonny covered her ears and nodded. "NO!" Portlyn shouted.

"Yeah... We've know each other for what nearly fifteen. I blame your dad thought... He always found away to leave us alone in a room together or ask about our relationship..." Sonny giggled as Chad rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Dad is still like that... He keeps asking when I drop by for dinner..." Chad murmured.

Portlyn looks at the two angry and confused. "Seriously. You two can't be married... Chad goes out with another girl every other week."

"Only because I allow him to keep up his stupid image." Sonny shrugged. "But that's gonna stop now." She said softly giving him a smirk. Chad shuddered but nodded. The woman was going to be the death of him.

"And have you ever noticed I never kiss them?" Chad added.

Sonny laughed and smiled widely at the groups standing staring at them. "Now. Since we all know Chad isn't a cheater this feud is stupid. If you have a problem deal with it yourself. Clearly you guys who aren't even part of the feud to begin with are fine hanging out with the each other. I mean look... You guys didn't accuse anything once I mentioned my ring and but both Tawni and Portlyn freaked out right away. Clearly this has something to do with them." Sonny said sighing as she leaned against Chad.

"The lady is right..." Nico murmured "I never had a problem with the Falls... until Tawni had a fit about us talking to them... Then instead of dealing with getting yelled at we listened to Tawn and formed a dislike for them." He added. "Sorry bro. We cool?" Nico said lifting his fist to the nearest Falls cast member who fist bumped him back.

* * *

><p>Humming as she cuddled closer to Chad she watched the cast battle each other out with video games. Her show was currently winning but she knew if they had let Chad played the Fall's would have bragging rights over who plays video games better... Well until she would step in and beat all of them.<p>

Seriously what else was she suppose to do during the time Chad was hear and she was back in Wisconsin?

She couldn't mope around the house all day.

So she opted to learn Chad's favorite video game. Amused she watched as the Fall's boys shouted as they all died at once. Nico and Grady cheered happily before starting another round with them. "We should show them how to play." Chad murmured softly pulling her up closer to him.

"Mmm. But I find the fact that your dear cast mates can't play video games to save their life." Sonny murmured with a grin she could hear Chastity laughing behind them and smiled at her. "They really don't know how to play." She shrugged. Chastity agreed before finally feeling like pitying them.

* * *

><p><strong>Blah... Pathetic ending... This was suppose to be out like weeks ago... but I just yeah... distracted then I had block then yeah... Fails...<strong>

**Anyways. This was based after I read another story somewhere... I believe it's called Technically... It's by the same author who writes Don't I know you? **

**Which by the way I know she just changed her penname some I'm not entirely sure what it is and I know I haven't really reviewed on any of her stuff... At least I don't think but anyways she's got some awesome stuff. You should check it out. :)**

**Now I'ma stop myself from babbling for another twenty minutes and ask that you prettyyyyy prettyyyyy prettyyy please review and tell me what you think?**


End file.
